


Inaudible Melody

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Song Fic # 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: 'You were one of my favorite melodies.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Which song do you think inspired this? (Answer in the End Notes)

‘What is it with him?’ Ray thought as she looked at the other duelist who had just won his fourteenth consecutive match. While Zarc was usually cool with the way he interacted with his monsters during the matches outside of the arena he was such an uncanny guy.

 

“Hmmm hmm hm hm” Zarc hummed as his body would jive to an inaudible melody. He would shake vibrantly almost as if he was performing a victory dance.

 

“Hey!” Ray called out to him. Zarc stopped shaking as he moved his head behind him to see Ray.

 

“Hey Ray!” Zarc greeted in a friendly gesture as he raised his right hand to her. His fingers extended in an open manner.

 

“What is up with your movement?” Ray asked seriously. The man should know that it was such an unusual gesture in public. Zarc looked at her confused.

 

“What? Oh! I am just excited listening to…” Zarc said before he paused in realization. 

 

‘Listening to what?’ Ray thought as Zarc turned to face the side almost ashamed. He then came up with an idea as he turned to Ray. He moved his right hand upward with his index finger pointing to the sky while his left hand was pressed against his left hip.

 

“Listening to a catchy tune in my head. You know, sometimes a song suddenly gets stuck in your head and you can't get it out.” Zarc said with a smile as he explained. Ray frowned as she lowered her eyelids in disbelief.

 

“What song is it?” Ray asked. Zarc looked at her and placed the palm of his right hand on his head as if the action would help him remember.

 

“Well I do not know the band but it is a catchy tune.” Zarc said. He then started nodding his head and tilting his body in a dancing movement. Ray sighed as she turned away.

 

‘Everyone has their quirks.’ Ray thought as she raised her right hand in a departing manner.

 

“Whatever you say. Congrats on your fourteen-win streak.” Ray said starting to walk away. Zarc watched as she walked away and sighed. 

 

“You almost got me in trouble there.” Zarc told the see through magician.

 

‘I was not the one that hummed in response to be funny.’ The magician said in a serious tone. 

 

“Well then try to be less boring when you start jibbering about stuff.” Zarc suggested. The magician sighed in response.

 

‘I do it for you to understand the situation.’ The magician responded. Zarc gave a nod understanding the magician’s concern. 

 

‘But can’t you wait until I get home.’ Zarc thought.

 

‘You never know if you will make it home by the end of the day.’ The magician responded. Zarc puffed up his cheeks in annoyance as he walked to his home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ray was facing the gold eyes of the looming figure of what was the ‘Supreme King’ as the citizens have come to know him as. 

 

‘You should have just told me.’ Ray thought in regrets as she remembered how Zarc had opened up to her about how he could actually hear the Duel Monsters Spirits. She knew that what she saw in front of her was not because of his own will but because it was also the will of the people. For once Ray felt ashamed to be a duelist that had let it continue to this point.

 

“Can’t you feel your monsters concern?” Zarc had asked her one time. Ray now knew that the tune that Zarc was constantly listening to was the monsters. To think how much he had to suffer from hearing their anger to push him to become what he was..

 

“Ray.” Zarc said recognizing the woman as he leaned to get a closer look.

 

‘My tune might not be as catchy as them but it will be loud enough for you to hear.’ Ray thought determined on her choice as she placed the 4 cards in her duel disk activating the power of the flowers, wind, moon, and birds. A bright light surrounded the cards and herself.

 

“Aaaahhhh!” Zarc cried out as he was affected by the cards.

 

“YOU!!!!” Was the last thing she heard as she felt her body… No her entire being tearing apart. The last thing she remembered thinking was of the time when Zarc had shared his music with her before her being collapsed along with Zarc and the dragons split.

 

"You were one of my favorite melodies." Ray said before the explosion came and she was gone  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hmm hm hmmm hmm hm.” Yuya hummed as he laid in his desk. He was too engrossed in his feeling of pure joy. The vibes to the sound being so thrilling to him as he raised his body to the vision of chasing after Yuzu when they played tag. 

 

“TAP!” Was the sound that brought discord to that vision as he suddenly registered a hit on his head. Yuya placed a hand on where he was hit on the head as he came to.

 

“Ouch!” Yuya said as he rubbed the spot in his head. He raised his head to see Yuzu standing above him.

 

“Class is over shorty.” Yuzu snipped at him as Yuya looked to see that the seats were empty and they were the only two in the classroom. Yuya stood from his desk picking up his messenger bag.

 

“Did you have to smack me that hard?” Yuya asked. Yuzu raised her fist to hold her anger.

 

“You did not respond when I just shook you.” Yuzu said as they both started walking away. Yuya laughed in understanding. 

 

“Well I was having fun.” Yuya answered.

 

“Fun in la-la-land.” Yuzu responded sharply. Yuya grinned mischievously.

 

“Things in la-la land tend to be the inspirations for performances.” Yuya answered as he smirked. Yuzu sighed at her friend. 

 

“What was your inspiration this time?” Yuzu asked deciding to change the subject. Yuya quickly blushed in embarrassment. He placed his right hand in his head as he shook it in a nervous manner.

 

“It involved running.” Yuya answered bashfully as he brought his right hand closer to look at his index finger. Yuzu knew he would not reveal all the details and sighed.

 

‘It’s not like I do not do the same.’ Yuzu thought as she would constantly get a catchy sounding tune in her head. A melody that sounded foreign yet familiar to her that none of her Melodious monsters had sang before. 

 

‘Such a beautiful sound.’ Yuzu would think whenever she recalled the tune. Yet it would always bring Yuya into her thoughts for some reason and some random imaginings. It would be of a woman wrapped around the arms of a man as he held her gently and they slept together listening to a song through the shared earplug wires. He would constantly reassure her that everything would be ok. 

 

‘Maybe I should write the story down?’ Yuzu thought as the images of the pair would constantly bug her. 

 

‘As for the other thing that the song brought to mind.’ Yuzu thought as she watched as Yuya would tilt his head and body as if listening to an invisible beat.

 

“What song is stuck in your head now?” Yuzu asked. Yuya stopped moving and then moved his messenger bag to take out his duel disk.

 

“I don’t think I have it on my library but…” Yuya said as he connected to the school’s Wi-Fi. He went to the Internet and typed in the song.

 

“This is the closest I can think of. It’s not exactly like this, but very close.” Yuya responded as he clicked play on the video. Yuzu listened to the melody and thought it sounded sweet. Suddenly a vision came into her head of the man grabbing the woman’s hand in a comforting gesture as he guided her. While she could never before make out his face she could tell the man was happy as he started running and let go of the woman’s hand. She looked at Yuya to see him shaking his body to the tune.

 

‘He did say running earlier.’ Yuzu thought as they stood there listening to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> *listens 'Shawty's like a melody in my head that I can't keep out'* You just have to be such a catchy song don't you? (Replay by Sean Kingston)
> 
> And yet lead me to write two other sideships (ZarcxRay) and slight Fruitshipping (Yuya x Yuzu).


End file.
